Graveyard Scene: Take 1
by Rawya
Summary: Just a funny little thing on how the graveyard scene could have turned out. R


**This is just a silly little thing I thought up when my friends and I were coming up with some of the worst disaster that could have happen in our favorite movies. I alwas tought this would be kinda funny. :D Anywhy I hope you enjoy and of course R&R. (None of these fine charcters are mine, it would be nice if they were though)**

* * *

As Christine wondered about the cemetery, a thought kept coming into mind. _Which way is it to Papa's grave?_

At the grave of Gustave Daae, Erik (aka: The Phantom of the Opera, O.G., Angel of Music) sat on the roof of the mausoleum. He was wondering out loud to himself.

_How long does it take someone to find…_He looked around the cemetery, realizing that he was sitting on the only building in the whole graveyard, so he continued? _The **only** building in the whole blasted cemetery?_

"Wait a second, _blasted_ is a British word. Opppps I'm suppose to be French" he said out loud. _I guess I'll just make a mental note: NO MORE BLASTED. BLAST! I said it again _he though as he heard Christine's clear voice.

He peeped over the railing on the roof of the mausoleum and saw Christine walking up the path.

_Good, she finally got here. Let's see if we can't hurry this along, I think I'm catching pneumonia _he thought as he ducked away again. What would be the point if she saw him?

Christine smiled. She had finally found her fathers grave. Even though it had taken her a good ten minutes to do so. _I had just remember next time I came where it is._ She thought as she walked towards the mausoleum.

But now wasn't the time, now she needed advice concerning a musician, and who better to ask then a musician? She also needed to figure out what to do about her fop problem.

Christine sat down on the stair leading up to the entrance of the mausoleum. Then wondering how to start a discussion with a man who had been dead for the better part of thirteen years, a welcomed voice rang out.

Phantom-_Wondering Child_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance_

Christine- _Angel of father_

_Friend of phantom_

_Who is there, starring?_

Phantom- _Have you forgotten your angel_ (Up on the roof he shakes his head. _I swear she is worst then a blonde_ he thought)

Christine- _Angel, oh speck_

_What endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper_

Phantom- _To long you've wondered winter_

_Far from my far-reaching gaze_

Christine/Phantom- _Wildly my mind beats against you / you resist_ (The Phantom makes his way down off the mausoleum, and sneaks around the right side so he can watch Christine)

Phantom/Christine- _Yet your soul obeys/ the soul obeys_

(Christine and the Phantom sing this part together)

Christine- _Angel of music!_

_I denied you_

_Turning from true beauty_

_Angel of music_

_My protector_

_Come to me strange angel_

Phantom- _Angel of music!_

_You denied me_

_Turing from true beauty_

_Angel of music_

_Come to your strange angel_

(O.K were done with their wonderful little duet)(Poor phantom is getting really cold now)

Phantom- _I am your angel of music_

_Come to me: angel of music_

_I am your angel of music _

_Come to me: angel of music_

Christine was standing at the top of the stairs. _So where are you angel? _She wondered.

Then she noticed to her left, in the shadow of the mausoleum a pair of eyes starring at her.

She smiled as the tall form of her angel slipped from the shadows. He leaned back against the wall casually, and gave her a smirk that made her heart miss a beat.

"So what took you so long?" the Phantom asked. Christine looked down at her shoes, "I couldn't remember where his grave was" she mumbled.

She waited for his reprieve on how she was a bad daughter, but it never came. Instead Christine heard a deep, throaty sound.

She looked up to see the Phantom shaking, with, was that laughter. Christine was amazed and a little hurt by what he was doing. The later seemed to show on her face.

"NO! I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that I find what you did extremely…" He paused. She looked at him and said "extremely, what?"

He turned away from her mumbled something, he hoped she wouldn't hear. He was wrong. She heard him say the word "cute." She was in shock, but before she could reply there came the sound of hoof beats.

_Oh no, it the pansy boy. Can't he just leave me alone, I don't like fruitcakes like him?_ Christine thought as she turned and sure enough could see Raoul coming closer.

She turned back to the Phantom, but he wasn't there. Christine begin to worry until a soft voice floated to her ears. "Do you want me to stay around?" he asked. She nodded; "O.K _mon ange_" was the only reply.

The Phantom watched as that, for lack of a better word, fop leapt off his horse and ran to Christine.

"CHRISTINE WAIT!" Raoul screamed as he dashed up the stairs and was standing beside Christine. Unfortunately he had screamed that last bit right in her ear.

She turned to look at him, her eyes blazing. "Raoul what are you doing here?" she hissed. Obviously he didn't take the hint from her voice to get lost because he started talking, again.

"Christine what ever you might think this man, this thing is not your father." Rauol yelped out quickly. Christine just starred at him in pure astonishment.

The Phantom paused as he looked over the railing. He had not expected the fop to say that. What would Christine say to him?

"Is that what you think?" Raoul nodded his head. "Oh Raoul, your a pansy. I don't think of him as my father" Christine said, that shocked expression still there. "You don't?" Raoul's question hung in the air.

Christine seemed to have forgotten the Phantom was still there when she answered him.

"Raoul that would just be sick, yeah I loved my dad, but in no means was my dad hot to me. That would just be wrong anyhow." She said, but she wasn't done yet, she continued

"Anyhow what's the big idea, I mean you can't possibly think I even like you. Come on the Phantom is not only a genus, he's got a nicer voice then you and he is a whole lot hotter then you. Yeah you still got the boyhood cuteness, but hes got the manhood sexiness. Sorry." Christine said.

Raoul looked liked like a lost puppy dog. He just starred at her until a loud thump made them both jump. They looked over and to their surprise they saw the Phantom standing there looking at Christine.

All of a sudden Christine's hand flew to her mouth and her cheeks turned several shades of red. "I didn't just say all of that with you up on the building, did I?" She asked. It came out muffed because of her hand but the Phantom could tell she was starting to smile.

The Phantom nodded and then let his own smile come out. Raoul leaned against eh wall whimpering little a lost animal.

"Uhhh would you like to go discus this somewhere" he nodded towards Raoul, who was slowly sliding down the wall, "where this poor pansy won't hear?"

Christine nodded, and the Phantom gave a short whistle. A huge, black horse came up the path. "Shall we?" he asked as he gave her his arm. She let out a small giggle and accepted.

As the Phantom helped Christine up onto the horse's back he said "By the way my name is Erik." She gave him a curious look as he mounted behind her.

"Well it will be a lot easier then calling me The Phantom of the Opera or the Phantom or even Angel of music" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well it's a lovely name none the less and its not too hard to spell" she said as Erik nudged the horse into a trot out of the cemetery.


End file.
